Our Promise
by LunaBelleTheVampyre
Summary: sexual, mature, ocxnaruto, narutoxoc


There I sat, in an old rocking chair my grandfather had made for my mother when she was pregnant with me, reading a romantic novel. It was such a wonder how these people in the books live how they do. The characters were so lucky to have love; meanwhile here I sat doing nothing except envying them. My boyfriend, Naruto, hadn't talked to me in over a week which is really odd especially for him since he never shuts up. I still couldn't believe it was already a week, the longest we had gone with out talking was for about maybe a day, and that's a maybe.

I sighed deeply before pushing myself off of the chair towards the bookcase to put the book up in his place. When I turned back around I noticed a figure's stiletto outside in the sun, behind my living room curtains. My eyebrow rose up behind my bangs as I walked towards it suspiciously. My small hand gripped the edge of the fabric, pulling it back away from the window to reveal Naruto smiling.

Soon enough the window was pushed up so he could crawl in.

"Naruto, what are you doing crawling in through a window when you can use the downstairs front door?" I asked as he lied sprawled out across my floor panting heavily. I guess he was standing out there for longer then I thought.

Once he recovered some of his hyper energy he sat up right and looked up at me. "Well, I didn't want your parents to know I was here, because I wanted to do something." He said, standing up in the process.

Then his hands were holding mine against his chest as he moved his face closer to mine. As his breath hit my face lightly, my knees quaked beneath me. This always happened when he was around me. He smelled of vanilla mint as he moved his lips towards mine. Before he touched me anymore I pulled away.

"Don't even think about that." I said as I yanked my hands away from his. "You know as well as I do that you've been ignoring me the past week. What makes you think that you can just pop up here out of nowhere and expect me to act like everything is alright." I continued as I walked towards the open window to look out it.

The spring smell filled my room; taking away the scent that had came off of Naruto. I could tell that it had just finished having a light sprinkle because there were small puddles across the road and grass.

"Please forgive me about that, Hina, I didn't mean to do that purposely, it just sorta happened. But during the entire time I've been thinking about something and I've decided to do something about it." Naruto said coming up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist as he set his chin on my shoulder breathing in my scent.

I turned my head slightly to look at him and asked, "Do something about what?"

He just smiled and lightly kissed my cheek before turning me fully around so my stomach and chest was pressed against his in a tight embrace. "About me and you, I think we should take it to the next level." He said kissing down my jaw line towards my neck causing me to moan lightly.

My eyes widened as he continued to move downwards to the collar of my shirt. "And what makes you think I'm ready for that?" I asked as he started to move me towards my bed in the back corner of my room.

"Cause if you didn't you would have already pushed me away and punched me in the face. Plus I've seen what you've written about us." He said, as a smirk played across his smooth lips.

A bright pink passed across my lips, I didn't like people reading my creations, especially not Naruto because the majority of them were about me and him together in ways I had only dreamed about. "W-well still," I said as he pushed me back onto the bed and crawled on top of me.

"See I've got you beat. So we are doing this aren't we, I have everything we'll need for protection." He said as he pulled the condom out of his back pocket to show me.

I bit my lip as I propped myself up on my elbows and thought about the outcomes of our situation. The more I thought about it the more comfortable I became with having sex with Naruto, I did love him more then anyone else and he truly cares for me so what's the harm of it.

I nodded my head and kissed him hard on the lips.

When I pulled away Naruto smiled and basically attacked me with his lips and hands. Every single time he made contact with any part of my body I felt a quake go through out my body. His hands were smooth and soft as they found their way up my shirt on to my stomach, slowly pushing the shirt up and off of my body.

Finally when it was fully off and on the other side of my room my face turned completely red as I tried to hide my body. I had forgotten that I hadn't had a bra on, and he had just found this out.

"Don't be embarrassed, Hina, I love your body, I love you." He said, kissing me on the lips again as he hand rubbed my breast, taking it's nipple between his thumb and index finger, rolling it around. I forced myself not to moan as the pleasure occupied my body.

I finally got control of myself and moved my hands to get Naruto's shirt off. It took only a couple of tugs until it was with the remains of my shirt. I had always loved how his skin looked when the sun shined behind him, it made him seem like and angle sent from heaven for me, and only me. I studied him as he moved his arms until they were pressed beside me.

"You're beautiful." I said as I pushed myself up and kissed his chest.

He laughed before saying, "I could say the same about you, Hina." He became serious and bent down and kissed me hard on the lips again pulling me as close to him as he could get.

I sighed inhaling his scent once again as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Then I started to move one to his chest the down until it was at the brim of his pants beside the button. My fingers eased between the button and the hole surrounding it quickly pulling the button out of it with a simple tug of my finger.

Naruto seemed to heat up slightly as my hand pulled his pants down to his knees, where he kicked them off. Once they were on the floor Naruto started to move his lips against my collar bone letting his tongue get a taste of my skin every now and then. His hands moved down as he occupied the upper half of my body until his hands reached my shorts, pushing his hands inside of them and my panties.

My eyes widened as I looked up at him just to see him smirking before he started to rub my clit, causing me to moan lightly. "Naruto," I said pressing my forehead against his shoulder.

"Yes my dear?" He asked, pressing his cheek against the side of my head.

I forgot what I was going to say so I just bit down onto his shoulder causing him to moan. "You need to quiet down, love. We don't want my parents coming up here now do we." I said, kissing his cheek after seeing blood starting to rise from his shoulder.

"You're telling me not to moan, you should talk, and I haven't even started anything with you yet." He threatened as he looked at me evily.

When he finished that sentence he entered a finger into my tight entrance causing me to moan behind my closed lips. Slowly he started to move his finger in and out of me before placing another one then another until I was just about to cry.

"Naruto, I'm about to come." I said as I felt pressure build up in my lower area.

That's when Naruto stopped and pulled his fingers away from that area. He slowly kissed me as he pulled my short and panties completely off then his own. "Hina, will you?" He asked, gesturing down towards his member that was fully erect.

I blinked a few times before pushing him onto his back. Then I kissed down his chest towards his erect member. I hesitantly took him into my mouth sucking on him softly, not sure what to do. "You're doing fine, Hina." Naruto said as he pushed his hips upward causing me to take more of him into my mouth. With that motion I started to suck on him harder as my hand played with his package and my head bobbed up and down.

After about three minutes of that I stopped and crawled up towards Naruto's face, kissing him passionately as my legs straddled his waist. "Did I do alright?" I asked as I looked down at Naruto.

"You did great, but are you sure you want to continue?" He asked as he looked up at me with caring eyes.

I nodded my head before he flipped me back so I was under him. With a quick movement he ripped open the condom and slipped it over his member, "You're positive you want to do this?" He asked again.

"It seems like you're the one who doesn't know what they want, Naruto. I'm ready, believe it." I said, smiling as I used his catch phrase.

He just laughed and pressed his chest against mine. "I really do love you," He said before kissing me hard on the lips with as much passion as he could muster into it.

"I love you to." I said right before he eased into me. My eyes started to tear up from the intense pain I felt down below. It was the worst thing I had ever felt in my entire life, I felt as though I would split into two. "Naruto, it hurts." I cried into his chest as he slowly moved in and out of me with simple movements of his hips.

"Shh…It's okay, Hina, the pain will be gone soon." He said as he kissed the top of my head and grunted slightly. "But man it feels so good to be inside of you like this, pure pleasure for me, but absolute torture for you, sorry." He continued as he felt my tears run down his skin.

I gulped as I tried to ignore the pain and find the pleasure in having sex. I never knew it would be this bad. For the next few minutes I suffered until I finally found some pleasure. But right as I found it Naruto came and collapsed on top of me, panting heavily in my ear. "Aww, Naruto, I was just getting used to it." I said as I played with his hair.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't have the energy to continue, we'll have to practice at it until I can go longer." He said as he kissed my forehead then lied his head down in the crook of my neck kissing it gently.

"Oh, alright, but next time I get top." I said as I laughed and got him out from me with a gentle tug causing me to wince slightly. "And next time, we'll do it when my parents aren't home so I can make you moan until you become light headed."

"Is that a threat?" He asked smirking against my skin.

"No it's a promise." I sighed as I closed my eyes and he covered us up.

"I'm totally fine with that promise." He said smiling again.


End file.
